


Paper Walls

by extraordinary



Category: Free!
Genre: (AND A LOT OF COMING!), (Smutty Saturday), Blowjobs, Coming Out, First Time(s), M/M, PWP, Sharkbait SS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/pseuds/extraordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this about Australia?"</p><p>(Written for... uh, last weekend's Smutty Saturday challenge by gettinglostinneverland. I'm a bit late to the party.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Walls

**Author's Note:**

> **Just a heads-up:** This fic contains mentions of Rin experimenting with an OC in Australia, although there were no feelings involved whatsoever (and they never went all the way). I opted not to use the "Matsuoka Rin/Original Character(s)" tag, because I was afraid that — in combination with the summary — it'd look like this is a story about cheating. Which it very much isn't.
> 
> There's also, uh... _mentions_ of condom usage (which can be a bit of a downer, I admit!)  & hints of demisexual!Haruka.
> 
> P.S. **waluigistiddies** on Tumblr created a lovely drawing inspired by one of the scenes near the end! You should find it linked in the text while you're reading — but don't worry if you miss it somehow, because I took the liberty of linking it a 2nd time in the End Notes. :)
> 
> P.P.S. SOUND EFFECTS LOOK REALLY DUMB TRANSLATED INTO TEXT. I'M SO SORRY.

__Thump._ _

_Creak._

 

_Thump._

 

Rin pulls the nearest corner of his blanket up over his head with a groan, burying his nose further into the refuge of his pillow in a last-ditch effort to try and get some shut-eye. He's going to need it if he wants to set a new personal record at the preliminary heats that are taking place the next morning, after all.

Besides, he definitely earned himself a good night's sleep today: Haru had insisted on checking out one of the nearby infinity pools together as soon as they'd completed their respective training regimes for the day, and they had spent _hours_ dodging tourists in the pleasantly chilled water as a result. The skin on the underside of Rin's fingertips had long since shrivelled up like a bunch of old prunes by the time Haru had finally agreed to retreat to the resort's restaurant for an early dinner.

Unfortunately the hotel their team is currently staying at isn't anywhere near as impressive as the one Rin and Haru had spent the majority of their day at. There's no pool to be found here, to begin with, and the sink in their alarmingly orange little bathroom gives off an unpleasant odour every time somebody flushes the toilet.

That, and the walls appear to be made of paper.

 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

 

_Creak. Thump._

 

_Thump._

 

A loud, high-pitched moan interrupts the rhythmic banging for a blissfully long moment _._ But just as Rin's about to lower the blanket back down to his shoulders, the noises resume with a vengeance.

His makeshift fort does absolutely nothing to block any of them out, of course.

It's torture. Pure, unadulterated torture.

 

_Creak._

 

_Thump._

 

 

_Creak._

 

**_Creak._ **

 

Rin squeezes his eyes shut, takes an embarrassingly shaky breath, and loosens the drawstring at the front of his pyjama bottoms as stealthily as humanly possible. His knuckles accidentally brush the heated flesh straining insistently against the thin cotton a few inches under the waistband as he does so, and all of the oxygen he'd managed to force into his lungs promptly comes rushing back out without so much as a by-your-leave.

He's so fucking turned on, it almost _hurts_.

" _—_ Rin?"

His hands freeze in their tracks, then hastily retreat to the relative safety of his lower abdomen as soon as his brain registers the new noises joining the erotic cacophony currently penetrating the walls of their hotel room: it starts out as a hesitant rustle originating from the bed next to his own at first, is eventually followed by a weary sigh when Rin fails to respond, and finally results in the tell-tale sound of careful footsteps on the carpeted floor.

Another hearty moan, and a series of rapid thuds, pierces what little protection Rin's comforter offers his ears.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ ," He warns sharply, forcing himself to remain completely still instead of giving into the rising temptation to roll over and glare daggers at his brazenly approaching roommate. Sharing a hotel room with Nanase Haruka is already quite a challenge for him _without_ also having to try and covertly deal with an inopportune hard-on underneath the sheets, thank you very much. "I'm trying to pretend I'm roughly six thousand miles east of this freaking hell-hole _._ And I seriously doubt having you breathe down my neck is going to help with that, Haru. _Go. Away._ "

 

_Thump, thump, thump..._

 

The mattress dips alarmingly to one side, and a cool breeze inevitably hits Rin's right shoulder _—_ and the majority of his upper back, as well  — as Haru unapologetically slips into his crisply starched stronghold. He tiredly pinches the bridge of his nose and gives his corner of the blanket a resentful tug, all the while muttering a string of his favourite English curse words into the cover of his pillow in protest. None of _those_ things help to relieve the insistent throbbing in his pants at all, though.

"That only happened _once_ ," Haru reminds him equally unhelpfully, then, settling down on the bed next to him with a shamelessly content little sigh. He can feel Haru shift around until something warm and solid inevitably slots itself into place against the length of his bare back. It's simultaneously distressing _and_ undeniably comforting in its familiarity, really, but Rin has long since learned to embrace the starkly contrasting emotions Haru regularly leaves in his wake. He discovered the hard way that struggling _—_ or worse: _over-thinking_ _—_ will only make everything even more complicated in the end, and hey, at least his uninvited bedmate happens to be wearing one of his infamously bizarre tees tonight. "Besides, Nagisa _—_ "

Fortunately, the rest of Haru's words are swallowed up by a particularly loud moan from one of their inconsiderate neighbours. Rin nearly sighs in relief. He _really_ doesn't want to be thinking of Nagisa's particular brand of traumatising bedroom antics right now. In fact, he's pretty sure their mutual childhood friend makes a far clingier sleeper than anyone else on the whole fucking planet.

"Just shut up and let me get some sleep, OK?" He petitions, warily sliding the stiff blanket down far enough for the tip of his nose to stick out above its edge, and resigns himself to a rather painful case of blue balls in the near future. The thin fabric of Haru's shirt does very little to spare Rin from the full effect of his bedmate's rather intoxicating body heat. As a result, Rin's inconvenient erection is unlikely to fade any time soon. "They've gotta, uhm... _y'know_... at some point. It shouldn't be much longer. Unless they go for another round, I guess."

As expected, Haru doesn't seem to be feeling very cooperative at all. "Speaking from experience?"

"What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?" Rin's shocked _—_ and unmistakably _defensive_ , to boot _—_ outburst momentarily drowns out the near-constant thudding and groaning assaulting his defenceless ears. It's a rather satisfying feeling, that.

Haru isn't fazed in the least, however. He merely elaborates calmly: "I've always wondered."

"I'm assuming we're not talking about my experience with noisy neighbours, here?" Rin reluctantly confirms, despite his better judgement. "Where's this suddenly coming from, Haru...? I thought you weren't interested in that kind of stuff."

_Thump._

"You thought right," Haru agrees, lazily rolling his shoulder back in an half-hearted effort to nudge Rin's unprotected ribs with his elbow. "I'm just a little curious, that's all. You must've at least had the opportunity to _—_ "

"Is this about Australia?" Rin interrupts guardedly, bracing himself for the response. Haru's question has left him feeling a little more unsettled than he'd like to admit, to be honest. He's never been able to figure out just how much Haru actually knows _—_ or _thinks_ he knows _—_ about the matter of Rin's sexuality, and although their current conversation appears to be shaping itself into the perfect opening for him to finally confirm or reject his friend's conclusions...

Well, Rin isn't certain he's ready to to have _that_ discussion yet. It's just never really come up before, not with _Haru_ , and he hasn't prepared anything worthwhile to say.

Of course, he knows without a doubt that Haru'd never let anything like this come between them — and that the idiot will likely even continue his tradition of thoughtlessly climbing into Rin's various hotel beds whenever the opportunity presents itself to him, because if **_the water_** doesn't care about such things then why should Haru spare it a moment's thought? — but he can't help but dread the day Haru will inevitably notice _something_ off about Rin's behaviour.

Practically everyone else has. By now.

Rin isn't just gay, after all: he's also pretty fucking gay _for Haru_.

And according to Sousuke (whose opinion Rin has grudgingly learned to value over the years), it's nothing short of a miracle that _'Nanase'_ still hasn't caught on to that fact. It's only a matter of time, then, isn't it?

"Hn..." Haru eventually offers, after a long deliberation that has Rin's heartbeat positively racing. "Unless you think I should be asking about Samezuka instead."

Wait _._

_What the actual fuck...?!_

The startlingly crass comment effortlessly cuts through Rin's increasingly frantic thoughts. His hands tighten into fists at his stomach all of their own accord, and it takes everything he has not to hunch in on himself like a child. "What is it you want to know exactly...?" He forces himself to ground out, through tightly clenched teeth, all the while hoping Haru hasn't noticed how tense his entire body has just become. "Don't get me wrong, though. I'm nowhere near an expert or anything."

"You don't _have_ to tell me anything," Haru points out contritely. He finally sounds appropriately uncomfortable with the entire situation, and the unspoken apology in his voice coaxes Rin into relaxing a hair's breadth. So what if Haru suspects he's gay? It's nothing more than the truth, after all. Perhaps in a couple of days Rin will even come to appreciate the fact that he no longer has to wonder or worry about it. "It just seemed like a fitting time to ask."

 

_Creak._

 

The only question now, of course, is _'How long have you known, you asshole...?!',_ but Rin isn't sure he really _wants_ to know the answer to that. Instead, he forces himself to ask: "Why do you want to know so badly, anyway?"

 

_Creak._

 

"I'm interested."

 

_Creak._

 

"I thought you just said you _weren't_."

 

 

**_Creak!_ **

 

Their neighbours' noisy midnight frenzy unexpectedly comes to a rather anticlimactic end just as Haru is about to respond: there's a yelp, a series of rapid squeaks, and what sounds like a litany of choice curse words in a foreign language. It's all very modest and humble. In comparison to the unnecessarily loud build-up, obviously.

Then, everything is blissfully silent once more.

Until Haru switches on one of their room's numerous — and astonishingly _hideous_ — bedside lamps and draws in a strangely measured breath, that is. "I really _wasn't,_ " He insists quietly, in a tone that Rin can't remember ever having heard him use before. "Not until now."

The implied _'... and it's all your fault!'_ hangs heavily in the air between them. Rin honestly has no idea what to do with the information he's just been handed, so he figures he might as well give in to Haru's unprecedented curiosity. He's got nothing left to lose, right? "Fine," He sighs, grudgingly rolling over to face Haru in the dim light. Thankfully his unwanted erection has flagged enough by now — courtesy of the rising unease Haru's line of questioning brought along with it — for him to do so without causing himself any further embarrassment. "But let's get one thing straight first, yeah? Nothing ever happened at the Samezuka dorms, you idiot."

Almost immediately, Haru's eyes flick down to the general vicinity of Rin's groin. "What about Australia, then...?" He prompts, forward as you please, with an infuriatingly _knowing_ little smile tugging at the corner of his lips. When Rin fails to elaborate instantly, he generously adds: "Go on. I'm hardly going to tell anyone."

Rin throws him his very best scowl, but it's no use: his ire slides right over Haru like water off a duck's back. He isn't sure _how,_ exactly, but at some point his eccentric team mate must've figured out just how close Rin had come to shamefully jerking himself off... roughly the width of a single pool lane away from said team mate's own bed.

Just to bring things into perspective, you know.

But it's not like he could _help_ it. He's a healthy twenty-one year old guy, for crying out loud!

"There _was_... ah, you know, someone in Sydney," Rin begins cautiously in a bid to distract himself from his rising embarrassment. He's only ever told Sousuke about the _thing_ that happened with the excessively handsome Norwegian guy his coach signed on during Rin's third semester down under. "I broke it off before things could get serious, but there were a couple of blowjobs and stuff. During my last year there."

The bottomless blue pools of Haru's eyes give absolutely nothing away. There's an uncharacteristically pensive set to his brows, but before Rin can begin to decipher it the unfamiliar expression shifts into a more recognisable — and decidedly determined — frown. "Weren't you in love?"

The question isn't one Rin had expected at all, which is probably the only reason he's able to answer it truthfully without being crushed by guilt or shame. "No," He admits. On a whim, before his nerves have a chance to try and steal his voice, he blurts out the one thing he'd originally intended to keep to himself. "Not with _him_."

Haru blinks slowly, as if he's willing himself to mull Rin's answer over very carefully before allowing himself to settle on a response. Rin worries his bottom lip between his teeth and waits for Haru to process what he's just been told. Meanwhile, his mind is whirring completely out of his control and it's suddenly becoming rather hard to breathe.

He just came out.

After years of cowardly evading the issue with carefully chosen pronouns, half-truths, vague excuses, and even a cautious hint here and there; _he just came out to Haru._

Properly!

Haru had apparently already known all along, of course, but Rin had never outright confirmed anything before. It'd still been _'someone'_ only a minute ago, but now it's a wholly unambiguous _'him'._ Not just any _'him'_ , either, but a _'him'_ that is now irrevocably linked to another _'someone'_ Rin had developed actual feelings for.

 _That means it's the real deal, doesn't it? It isn't just a phase or something..._ Rin thinks in a daze, _Why did I have to go and tell him that?!_ _Shit, I'm such an idiot. Now he's probably going to think I'd suck just about anyone off._

When Haru finally speaks the words come out sounding oddly rehearsed and slightly over-enunciated, but by now Rin can hardly hear them over the deafening sound of his own heartbeat. "I've never wanted to do anything like that before."

Feeling equal parts relieved — because the earnest way Haru's looking at him makes it rather obvious the comment wasn't meant to be taken as a sly dig at Rin's lack of morals, if anything — and equal parts horrified that they're even having this kind of discussion in the first place, Rin barely manages to swallow the instinctive _'... but would you like to try it now?'_   threatening to roll off of his tongue. He's got an image to save, after all. "There's nothing wrong with that, Haru."

Haru throws him a scathing glare, as if to say _'I don't need you to tell me that, you idiot!'_ , then sends Rin positively reeling with his next words: "What if I wanted to _now_ , though?"

Rin's entire thought process grinds to an abrupt halt.

For a second, he's convinced he somehow misheard Haru's words. Despite the fact that such a feat would be fairly hard to accomplish considering there's currently less than a foot worth of space between the tips of their noses. Then he quickly considers the possibility of having simply _misunderstood_ Haru's words, but in the end he's forced to admit there really is no other way to interpret the painfully honest and unguarded look Haru is still giving him.

There are plenty of reasons Rin should put an end to this conversation right now and send Haru back to his own bed, the very least pressing of which being the fact that relationships — heterosexual ones, mind you — within Japan's national swimming team are severely frowned upon, but there's only one he can bring himself to care about right now: "I'm not looking for something casual like that anymore, but I'd — "

"I don't want anything casual, either."

Haru sounds so disconcertingly serious, and his reply comes _so quickly_ on the heels of Rin's half-finished ultimatum, that Rin is left utterly unable to cope with the implications. "You can't really _mean_ — " He croaks, nearly choking on his own tongue in his haste to get the words out, before promptly getting distracted by Haru's increased proximity and the hand slowly snaking its way around the back of his neck. "H-Haru...?!"

His vision blurs.

The tip of Haru's nose clumsily bumps into his own, and suddenly Rin's mouth feels _very_ dry.

"You've got to tell me if I'm wrong about this," Haru urges in an uneven whisper, warm breath caressing Rin's lips and the tip of his chin as he speaks. "I don't know what I'm doing, Rin. At all."

Rin gets the feeling Haru isn't merely talking about _sex_ anymore, so he gathers up all the courage he can muster and wordlessly bridges the minute gap between their mouths. Haru's lips are dry and slightly chapped from all that time he spent soaking in the infinity pool earlier today, but they're also surprisingly pliant and fit perfectly against Rin's own. And above all: they're _Haru's,_ which automatically makes this awkward and uncoordinated kiss about a hundred times better than any of the ones Rin has had before.

It's painfully obvious Haru has never done anything remotely like this before. Rin doesn't mind showing him how it's done at all, however. He simply  buries one of his hands into Haru's hair, while the other seeks out Haru's jaw and draws encouraging circles through the hint of stubble it finds there. It's slightly rough and prickly under the pads of his fingertips, and Rin finds that he _really_ likes touching Haru there.

His neck soon begins to ache, though, so he tangles his fingers into the impossibly soft hair at the nape of Haru's neck as best as he can and gives it a meaningful little tug before rolling onto his back and waiting for Haru to follow him there. Haru gets the message satisfyingly quickly, and soon he's eagerly leaning down over Rin for _more_.

Their kisses gradually deepen as Haru learns to read more of his cues, and he's pleased to notice Haru is rapidly gaining more confidence as a result. It isn't long until Haru's tongue tentatively seeks out his own and they're both exhaling hotly into each other's open mouths while trading increasingly messy, heated kisses.

" _Fuck_..." Rin gasps, reluctantly tearing himself away from Haru's addictive mouth in order to catch his breath. "Figures you'd be a natural at this too, doesn't it?"

Haru's cautiously pleased smile is a sight to behold. _He's so beautiful when he smiles,_ Rin thinks, and half-heartedly tries to pretend he hasn't noticed the way his fingers are trembling where they trace Haru's slightly reddened lips. _I can't believe I did that._

He's still marvelling at his unbelievable luck when Haru suddenly slings a leg over his hips, draws back until he's sitting on Rin's knees with the sheets bunched up behind him like a great tidal wave, and contemplatively eyes Rin's crotch for the second time that evening. There's a fading damp spot at the front of Rin's light grey pyjama bottoms, slightly to the left of the centre seam, and Haru wastes no time in raising an impressed eyebrow. "Those noises really got to you, huh?"

Rin's cheeks instantly grow hot. There's very little to absolutely zero point in denying it, so he doesn't even try. "Why...?" He mutters instead, keeping his eyes firmly locked on Haru's shirt collar. Which has become _very_ interesting all of a sudden. "Think you can do better, Haru?"

Haru's eyes flash gratifyingly. Before Rin even has a chance to take the words back — or offer Haru an easy way out, just in case he needs one — Haru's already hooking his fingers under the waistband of Rin's pants and determinedly tugging the fabric down _._

Cool air hits Rin's half-hard cock. It twitches faintly in interest where it rests high on his thigh, and slowly begins to swell and flush under Haru's intrigued gaze. Without looking up, Haru quickly scoots further down the bed until he can comfortably press his lips to the smooth skin at the base of Rin's growing erection. "I really don't know what I'm doing, though," He reluctantly repeats — and almost _shyly_ , really — and gives Rin's freshly shaven pubic area a dubious look. He still sounds and looks a good deal braver than Rin had felt when he'd first gone down on Jørgen, though, which stings Rin's pride just a little bit. "I just know I like watching you get hard. A lot."

Haru's warm breath feels like heaven on Rin's exposed skin... so very, very, _very_ close to Haru's soft lips and his perfect mouth, and Rin has to bite the inside of his cheek in an effort to keep still. He's not sure which turns him on more: Haru's unexpected admission, or the knowledge that he's _the very first_ person ever who gets to witness this side of Haru. And he'll _always_ remain the first person to have shared this kind of intimacy with Haru, no matter what may happen in the future.

"You're doing that to me, you know...?" Rin tells him hoarsely, then, reaching out to tip Haru's chin back up with a firm touch of his index finger. "There's nothing else now. No more noises. It's all on _you_ , Haru."

He stares in fascination as Haru's pupils dilate so wide in response to his impulsive endorsement that they nearly swallow up the blue of his irises completely. _No one has ever seen Haru's eyes do this before either,_ Rin realises distantly, _You even got to give him his first proper kiss_. _  
_

Clearly emboldened by Rin's words, Haru experimentally grazes his lips along the underside of Rin's cock. The touch is feather soft, but it makes Rin's toes curl under the welcome cover of the sheets regardless. Haru slowly makes his way up to the tip, then pauses to shoot Rin an unreadable look before firmly wrapping his fingers around the shaft and ever-so-slowly easing the foreskin all the way down the ridge of Rin's already sticky glans. He's got Rin completely hard within seconds, and he's only _just_ begun to touch him.

"I've been tested twice since I got back from Sydney," Rin blurts out on automatic-pilot, apologetically running his hands through the messy hair of an endearingly startled looking Haru when he realises what he's just said. "But I'm pretty sure I've got a condom or two in my wallet if you're planning on staying down there for a while."

Haru doesn't look pleased at the interruption to say the least. "You always used protection, didn't you?"

"Of course!" Rin assures him hurriedly, eyes wide and face flushed. He's _always_ been careful. "I just thought I'd offer. It doesn't seem right not to, y'know?"

"Coach probably has all of us tested regularly," Haru mutters somewhat sinisterly into the sensitive skin of Rin's inner thigh. Rin can practically _hear_ him roll his eyes at the idea. "He seems like the type to make that sort of thing his business."

Rin doesn't think that's legal, or even _plausible_ , and he's about to say as much when Haru suddenly chooses that moment to push the tip of Rin's erection down in between his legs until it's pointing at the mattress. He pushes himself up just far enough to be able to comfortably watch as Haru leans down to give the head of his cock a couple of exploratory swirls of his tongue — licking it roughly the same way Rin has seen him lick countless popsicles before, which probably shouldn't look _half_ as sexy as it actually does — _and then lets it go_ when he's lapped up all of the pre-cum that had gathered there.

As a result, Rin's cock narrowly misses the tip of Haru's nose when it immediately bounces back up towards his stomach. Where it lands, much to Haru's amusement, with a surprisingly loud smack.

"Shit!" Rin gasps, involuntarily arching his hips off of the mattress. His toes have curled so tightly that it nearly hurts, and he's pretty sure he's seeing stars. He had no idea _that_ could feel so good. "A little warning next time, Haru...?"

"Sorry."

Haru doesn't sound _or_ look sorry at all, however. He's merely fixed Rin — his face, this time — with an assessing gaze and seems to be trying to decide on his next course of action. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem inclined to share his thoughts with the rest of the class without a little prompting.

Rin pointedly clears his throat. "Just tell me what it is you want, all right?" Then, for good measure, he adds: "I swear I won't judge."

True to form, Haru immediately turns his gaze away from Rin and directs his muttered reply to the bedside table instead. "I want to watch you jerk off."

 _I can work with that_ , Rin decides, and obligingly wraps the fingers of his right hand around the base of his cock until only the glans is visible. He doesn't give himself any time to think about what he's doing. Or who's watching him do it.

"Like this...?"

Haru's eyes immediately return to Rin's crotch. He seems to consider it for a moment, then gives Rin an oddly jerky little nod. Rin takes that as his cue to begin slowly moving his hand up and down his length, swiping his thumb across the glans on each particularly good trip, and tries desperately not to come right there and then. Right under Haru's watchful gaze.

His breathing soon starts to sound embarrassingly loud and laboured in the relative silence of the room, his hand has sped up significantly, and his eyelids are becoming increasingly heavy. But Haru is watching him avidly now, and has even scooted back a little further down the mattress to palm himself to the rhythm Rin has unwittingly set for him, so he doesn't dare break their eye contact.

Careful not to block Haru's front row view, Rin reaches out to lightly rub and squeeze his balls with his free hand. They feel full, heavy and taut against his palm. He honestly can't remember the last time he'd needed to come _this_ badly.

"What are you thinking of?" Haru asks him in a low whisper, then, leaning closer _and closer_ until the tip of Rin's cock is nudging his cheek with every aborted thrust of Rin's hips. He isn't watching Rin's hands anymore. He probably hasn't been for a while, in fact.

Instead, his eyes are glued to Rin's face.

"Your mouth," Rin readily admits. He's not ashamed of it. Haru's got very a nice mouth, after all. "It's practically impossible — _ngh!_ — not to..."

"Are you getting close?"

Rin nods wordlessly in favour of attempting to form a coherent sentence. He's _very_ close.

Haru takes a deep breath and shifts without warning, causing Rin's cock to slide down from Haru's cheek. Right into the heat of his open mouth. It leaves a shiny, sticky trail of pre-cum down the side of Haru's face in its wake. Rin would wipe it off for him, but he's a little too busy coming all over Haru's tongue and the back of his throat with a hoarse groan.

His orgasm takes him completely by surprise. And it leaves him gasping and twitching under Haru's quiet scrutiny while his heartbeat rages against the confines of his chest.

It takes him a while to notice the string of white liquid slowly but surely making its way down Haru's chin, but when he does he can't tear his eyes away from it. For a moment, Rin honestly wonders if Haru's going to try and swallow his load like a fucking porn star. But then Haru's face abruptly scrunches up, and he coughs loudly, and some of it lands in warm little puddles right on top of Rin's quivering thighs.

Most of it is probably Haru's saliva, though.

Rin chuckles, although it's a pathetic and breathless little thing. His cock twitches in agreement and squeezes out another drop of pearly liquid.

Haru coughs again, wiping his chin with the back of a hand, and that only makes Rin chuckle even _harder_. "You almost made it there," He teases fondly, tugging Haru up against his chest by the armpits. Haru lets himself be manhandled into the new position with very little protest. He even ends up doing most of the work, as well as pointedly pulling Rin's pants back up over his hips, considering Rin himself is still feeling too weak and boneless to be of much use at the moment. "I seriously thought you'd manage to swallow the whole thing. I've only ever seen that kind of stuff happen in porn before!"

"That was _awful_ ," Haru complains, hiding his face in the crook of Rin's neck. "I'm not doing that again any time soon."

"I'll give you a proper heads-up next time," Rin promises, then, sliding his hands down the back of Haru's tee in an effort to appease him. "You just caught me off guard, that's all. Did it taste that bad?"

"That's not it," Haru grunts irritably, hot breath tickling the skin of Rin's shoulder. But he's kind of gone all limp and pliant in Rin's arms, so Rin's pretty certain the situation is still salvageable. "It was fine until it started running down my throat."

Rin snorts, and secretly vows never to tell Haru how erotic that just sounded. "Give me a moment to catch my breath," He whispers fondly into the dark mess of Haru's hair, eagerly mapping out the muscles of Haru's back with the flat of his palms. "I'll make it up to you soon, OK?"

Haru doesn't seem inclined move, and although it's rather hard for Rin to catch his breath with Haru's weight pinning him to the mattress and Haru's hard cock digging insistently into Rin's hip... well, Rin doesn't really _want_ him to do so, anyway. He takes his time exploring the dips and valleys of Haru's strong back instead, letting his hands roam further and further south with each content sigh that escapes Haru's lips.

His wandering fingertips eventually reach the waistband of Haru's flannel pyjama bottoms, and when Haru's breath hitches noticeably in anticipation Rin worms them underneath it's gathered edge. Haru instinctively rocking his hips into his own with a surprised gasp is all the encouragement Rin needs before he's grabbing fistfuls of Haru's ass, roughly digging his thumbs into the soft flesh there and kneading it for all he's worth while he wordlessly urges Haru to keep grinding against him.

" _Rin_..."

"D'you like that?" Rin hears himself ask, rather pointlessly. He can feel Haru nodding jerkily in response before he's even finished the question. "We can keep doing this if that's what you want. Or you could get up against the headboard and, uh, let me suck you off? How's that sound?"

It takes a while for the meaning of Rin's words to penetrate the hazy fog in Haru's mind. "With those teeth...?" He manages to tease eventually, peeling his forehead away from its safety in the crook of Rin's neck in order to bestow him with a breathtaking smile. "I don't know if my insurance covers that."

Rin is torn between grinning up at Haru like an utter fool, and roughly shoving Haru up against the headboard to do unspeakable things to him. "I'm afraid you're just going to have to risk it, Haru..."

In the end, he settles for doing _both_.

Haru's head hits the wall behind the bed with a dull thunk, but luckily he doesn't appear to have noticed the pain at all. Rin rewards him for his uncharacteristic compliance by leaning forward and pressing his lips directly over Haru's frantically beating heart. "Help me get your ridiculous shirt off," He prompts, running his hands up and down Haru's sides. "It's in the way."

Haru cooperatively raises his arms and lets Rin remove the monstrosity from his torso without further protest. "It's a blobfish," He announces seriously. "It's an endangered species, Rin."

Rin easily ignores him in favour of attaching his mouth to Haru's nearest nipple. And that seems to spell the end of their discussion. Haru makes a low, surprised noise in the back of his throat, and one of his hands immediately flies up to clutch Rin's elbow for support.

"Sensitive?" Rin murmurs around the hardening little bud, giving it an appeasing swipe of his tongue. "Want me to stop? I don't like having mine touched."

Haru squirms underneath his touch, arching his back in a way that looks almost involuntary to Rin. "It's _fine_ ," He manages eventually. "Don't stop, Rin."

Rin shrugs complacently, and repeats the motion of his tongue until he's got Haru sweaty and panting in front of him. Thoroughly enjoying the effect he's having on Haru's body, Rin boldly fits his lips around the erect tissue once more and gives it an enthusiastic, hard suck.

Haru gasps, presses his back firmly up against the headboard, and lets his hand drop to the mattress in something akin to defeat. Rin isn't about to let him get away that easily, however. He moves _with_ Haru, digging his knees deeper into the mattress as he does so, and determinedly resumes lapping and suckling at Haru's increasingly slippery chest until Haru's shoulders have slid nearly all the way down to the base of the headboard.

Rin reluctantly nudges him back up into a proper sitting position, soothingly pressing a series of open-mouthed kisses to the slightly darker ring around Haru's wet nipple. "Look," He whispers heatedly, "It's still attached. D'you think it's safe for me to put my mouth somewhere else now?"

It takes Haru an endearingly long time to find his voice. "I've got two of those, though."

Rin snorts, and promptly reaches a hand out to give Haru's neglected nipple a sharp pinch. He should've thought of that before. "I'm capable of multitasking, you know?"

Haru doesn't reply to that.

Rin hadn't expected him to, anyway. He pointedly keeps rolling Haru's nipple between his thumb and index finger, occasionally giving it a tug here and there, as he sets about slowly kissing his way down Haru's abdomen.

The way Haru's breathing stutters noticeably with each kiss is gratifying to say the least, but Rin won't be rushed. He allows himself a long moment to linger over Haru's bellybutton, exhaling hotly into the little dip there and revelling in the way it makes Haru's skin twitch under his parted lips, before reluctantly moving on.

Following the handy little trail of dark hair at the centre of Haru's stomach, Rin eventually reaches the waistband of Haru's — gratifyingly tented — pyjama bottoms.

"I've been wanting to do this for a really long time," Rin confesses quietly. He's suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed. And inexplicably uninhibited. "I like you so much, Haru. I always have."

Haru opens his mouth to voice a reply, even though he's kind of looking down at Rin like he's considering dragging him back up for a heated kiss, but Rin accidentally cuts him off by affectionately nuzzling his cheek against the soft flannel covering Haru's erection.

"Have you ever thought about me this way before...?" Rin recklessly blurts out, when his curiosity finally gets the better of him. "At all?"

Much to Rin's relief, though, Haru immediately _smiles_ and fondly reaches out a hand to cradle Rin's tense jaw. "I've dreamt about you a few times," He divulges solemnly, gently caressing Rin's cheek with the rough pad his thumb. "I always felt guilty afterwards, though. I tried not to imagine your face — "

"You really are pretty new to these things, aren't you?" Rin interrupts quickly, making an effort to keep his tone as neutral as possible. He'd _known_ that already, of course. He'd actually wondered if Haru might be asexual — or something like that, anyway — right up until the moment he'd started purposefully rocking his hips into Rin's. "I mean, I've been jerking off to thoughts of you ever since high school. Weekly. It's not like I'd _mind_."

"You said there's nothing wrong with that, didn't you?" Haru reminds him bluntly, although the faint smile clinging to the corner of his lips doesn't seem affected by the reprimand in his voice. "It's just always seemed like too much trouble before. That's all."

"So what's _changed_ , then?" Rin wonders out loud, giving Haru's cock a meaningful little squeeze through the fabric of his pants. "You seem pretty interested to me now."

Haru's breath hitches in response, and his smile finally falters. His mouth has opened into an even more pleasing shape, though. And while he doesn't seem inclined to answer Rin's question, that's all right. Rin truly doesn't mind giving him a little more time to figure it all out.

Because it's easy enough to lose himself in the simple act of trailing kisses up and down the clothed outline of Haru's hard length. The layer of fabric separating his lips from Haru's heated flesh is thin enough for him to make out the prominent vein on the underside, and his mouth waters at the thought of finally getting to remove that barrier between them.

Haru whispers his name, then. A little uncertainly. Like he isn't sure he's allowed to express his impatience while he's got Rin in between his bent knees like this. Rin reassuringly nudges them open just a little wider, until he can comfortably wrap his arms around the back of Haru's spread thighs and work his fingertips under the edge of Haru's pyjamas.

"I really dig having my hair held back," Rin tells him shyly, on an impulse, while he carefully pulls the waistband down over Haru's erection. "You can tug at it a bit, too. Just _try_ not to move your hips around too much, all right?"

Haru simply nods. His cock, it turns out, is slightly darker in colour and longer than Rin's — not quite as long as Jørgen's, though — and it curves a bit towards his stomach. It looks nice. It smells good, too: musky, sweaty, and a little bit like the chlorinated pool water its owner is so very fond of.

Bracing himself on his elbows, Rin leans in to press his lips to the centre of the velvety soft glans and eagerly breathes in the heady scent of Haru's arousal. A muscle in Haru's thigh jumps noticeably in response to the touch, but he heeds Rin's words and manages to keep his hips still surprisingly well.

Pleased with Haru's apparent self-control, Rin finally curls his fingers around the base of Haru's cock and gives it a nice firm squeeze in reward. Haru whispers Rin's name again, decidedly less unsure this time, and appreciatively strokes his fingers through Rin's hair.

Wasting no further time, Rin promptly extends his tongue and guides the head of Haru's length deep into his mouth. It doesn't taste of much at all, for which Rin is rather grateful, but it feels nice and heavy on the back of his tongue. He applies just a little suction before quickly letting it slip back out again from his lips with a satisfyingly wet pop.

Above him, Haru inhales sharply. The fingers in Rin's hair tighten their grip noticeably. And that deserves a reward, as well, so Rin indulgently licks a nice wet stripe all the way down the large vein on the underside of Haru's cock.

After taking a deep breath, Rin confidently guides Haru's length back into his mouth. He stops when the 'V' of his upper lip bumps into his index finger, then raises himself back up a bit until nothing but the glans remains in his mouth. On his exhale, he begins moving his fist up and down in an unhurried rhythm. Slowly jerking Haru off into his mouth while he alternates between lightly sucking and licking the head.

It's still a little on the dry side, but that'll be remedied soon. Haru doesn't seem to mind, either way. He _is_ having a little more trouble keeping still now, though.

Rin takes pity on him. He uncurls his fingers from the base of Haru's cock and lets his hand slide down to soothingly massage his balls instead. Taking another deep breath, he wills himself not to cough — or gag — as he slowly but surely takes the last few inches into his mouth.

Haru practically _whimpers_ in surprise when Rin's nose nudges his pubes. He's definitely having trouble keeping his hips from rocking forward, though, so Rin hurriedly begins bobbing his head up and down in between Haru's legs. The first couple of times are always the most unpleasant, he's found, so he sets himself a good pace and works through the discomfort until Haru's glans hitting the back of his throat doesn't bother him as much anymore. It's been almost two years since the last time Rin did this sort of thing, and his technique has probably become more than a little rusty, but his pride won't allow him to slow down or ease up the suction.

He needs to take Haru apart, inch by delicious inch, with his mouth. He needs Haru to temporarily forget where he is. To make Haru forget his own name, and what they even came here for in the first place. He needs to make Haru feel the pressure on his cock all the way in the very tips of his toes and fingers.

But more than anything, he needs Haru to keep whispering his name _just like that_.

A mixture of his saliva and Haru's pre-cum is pooling steadily at the base of Haru's cock now. It should probably be disgusting, but Rin rather likes it. He greedily dips his fingertips into the sticky mess and paints random patterns into the skin of Haru's heaving abdomen with it.

As he'd expected, Haru doesn't last very long once Rin's fingers start wandering up his chest in earnest. It only takes a couple of teasing little pinches to his nipples, and a good long suck further down south, for him to choke out Rin's name in a crystal clear warning.

Rin is more than willing to suck and lick Haru through his climax — although he's never done that kind of thing without the use of a condom before — but something about the frantic way Haru is clutching at his shoulders makes him think better of it. Instead, he carefully moves out of Haru's grip and sits back on his haunches to watch Haru steadily come undone against the headboard.

Haru's eyes are closed. His brow is slightly furrowed, and his cheeks are flushed and glossy with perspiration. He's panting like he's just finished a particularly gruelling long-course race, and his fringe is plastered to his forehead. But he still looks absolutely beautiful, and Rin suddenly wants to kiss him very badly.

So that's exactly what he does.

[He softly kisses both of Haru's closed eyelids twice.](http://whitechoko.tumblr.com/post/121581498164/waluigistiddies-he-softly-kisses-both-of) Then he brushes Haru's damp fringe out of the way, firmly presses his lips to the centre of Haru's creased brows, and refuses to move on until he can feel them smooth out under his kiss. Once he's satisfied with his work there, he slowly lets his lips travel down to pepper the tip of Haru's nose and the corners of his mouth with playful kisses.

Rin's heart skips a beat when he belatedly realises Haru is _smiling_ into the chaste little gestures. "So," He begins, drawing back slightly to give Haru a chance to catch his breath. "Was it worth the risk?"

Haru's smile twitches and broadens under Rin's good-natured ribbing. "Yeah," He allows easily, if still a bit breathlessly. "Worth the trouble, too."

It takes Rin an embarrassingly long moment to catch on to the significance of Haru's — deceptively flippant — comment, but when it hits him he can't resist leaning back in for another kiss.

A proper, decidedly less chaste, one.

When they eventually come up for air again, Rin is amused to discover Haru is _still_ leaning quite heavily against the headboard for support. Rin snorts in amazement, and fondly pulls Haru's pyjamas back up over his hips when he shows absolutely no desire to do so for himself.

"Did I really wear you out _that_ much?" Rin teases, gently nudging Haru's shoulder in what he hopes is an unambiguous request for him to get down on the mattress and make himself at home.

Luckily, Haru quickly gets the message and obligingly settles himself down on his back next to Rin. "I'm saving energy for tomorrow's events," He tells Rin, perfectly straight-faced, as soon as he's comfortable. "It's _a strategy_."

Rin looks around for Haru's discarded shirt, finds it in a lump near his ankle, and uses it to clean them both off as well as he can. The gesture earns him a well-deserved prime location on the fleshy part of Haru's upper arm. "Hit the lights, will you?"

Haru must still be feeling uncharacteristically cooperative, because he reaches his free arm out to turn the bedside lamp off without complaint. Rin rewards him by pulling the blanket up and straightening it out over their chests, then self-indulgently shifts just a _little_ deeper into Haru's one-armed embrace.

A comfortable silence settles over them, and Rin's _just_ about to drift off into a pleasant slumber when Haru suddenly asks: "If I win our heat tomorrow, will you do _that_ again?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> There _used_ to be a dramatic "ARRRRGH! I HATE THIS FANFIC BUT I WORKED TOO HARD ON IT TO DELETE IT SO I'M DUMPING IT HERE ANYWAYS!!" rant here, but I've recently been told that I can't be trusted to be a good judge when it comes to these kind of things — so I decided to delete the negativity  & focus on all the unexpected joy posting this fanfic has brought me. ^^;; 
> 
> I mean, just check out **waluigistiddies** 's lovely drawing [here](http://whitechoko.tumblr.com/post/121581498164/waluigistiddies-he-softly-kisses-both-of%22)! :D (Insert horribly sappy puns about how it all turned out to have been _worth it_ in the end here! *laughs!*)
> 
>  **Tiny bonus dialogue:**  
>  **Rin:** What do I get if _I_ win?
> 
>  **Haru:** Then I'll let you do that again.
> 
>  **Rin:** ...


End file.
